In the Closet
by Jadey G
Summary: Tony and McGee fall into a closet and the door locks behind them! PWP/smut/slash! Whatever you wanna call it! please RxR!


So here's my attempt at some McNozzo smut :D hope you like! :) RxR please! XD

* * *

They heard the door lock as they fell in the closet. Tim had landed in between Tony legs, his back flush against Tony's chest. Tony groaned from the slight pain of landing on his ass.

"Well done McSpastic! Now we are gonna have to wait for Gibbs' help! " he whined sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going!" Tim had cocked his head to the side, realising how close Tony's face was to his own. He quickly looked away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

It only took Tony a moment to realize how very intimate their current position was. Then a very naughty idea popped into Tony's head. He leaned forward and slid his arms around Tim's slim figure and pulled him into his chest.

"I'm sorry _Tim_…" He licked Tim's earlobe and blew on it to see what reaction he would get. Tim shivered in response. There was something about the way Tony said his name that was just so damn...hot.

"I…That's ok…' He could barely speak and could already feel himself getting hard. Taking the shiver as a good sign to continue, Tony moved his hand down Tim's chest, past his abdomen until he got to his goal. He cupped Tim's erection through his pants and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh…T- tony…" Tim closed his eyes and lifted his hips into Tony's touch, wanting more.

"You like that _Tim_?" Tony whispered seductively giving Tim's cock a little more attention by grinding the palm of his hand against it.

"Fuck...mhhmm "Tim moaned, bucking his hips in to Tony's hand trying to gain the friction that he so desperately needed. Tony could feel his own cock pressing against his jeans just itching to be touched. He quickly flipped Tim around so that he was still sitting in his lap but facing him with his legs on either side of his torso. Tony grabbed Tim's ass and pulled him closer to his own body, rubbing their clothed erections together. Tim let out small whimpers as he continued to grind against Tony.

"Oh shit…ahh…_Tim_…" Tony moaned as he ground back with equal force. As much as he loved the feeling and the sounds coming from his co-worker, he wanted more and so did Tim.

Tony looked up at the man is his lap and for the first time since they had gotten into this mess, their eyes met. The next thing Tim knew, Tony's lips crashed into his for the very first time. Their tongues battled like crazy as they continued to thrust against each other. Tony started to unzip Tim's pants and dug into his boxers, pulling out his prize. Tim sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his ever so hard erection. Tony's eyes never left Tim's face as he started to pump his shaft teasingly slow. Tim pushed his head back and moaned, loud.

"TOOOOONY! Ahh….Don't…tease…me…" Tony smirked at this.

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" He taunted, loving Tim's reactions to his touch. Tim accepted this challenge and slid his had between the two of them, grabbing Tony's cock roughly. Tony let out a groan of pleasure as Tim unzipped his jeans and pulled out his pulsating member, giving it the same treatment that he was currently receiving.

"Fuck!" Tony hissed under his breath.

"Tony...don't stop…faster…" Tim was panting out his words. Tony complied by speeding up him hand movements and Tim mimicked him. They both moaned in ecstasy at the new pace, sweat forming at their brows. They were both so close yet neither of them wanted it to end.

"Oh Fuck!" Tim was so close.

"Tony, I think I'm gonna…"

"Me too…Ahh!…oh…FUCK!...do it Tim…cum all over me…" Tony wasn't far behind him.

"Oh god…I-TONY!" Tim shuddered and screamed as he came. Luck the house was empty. Just the sight of Tim's orgasm sent Tony over the edge.

"Oh shit… TIM!"

As they both sat there still panting and tucking themselves away, they heard someone coming. They got up and Tony turned to Tim.

"Thanks _Timmy_, we have to do that again." He whispered, sending shivers down Tim's spine. There was just something about the way Tony said his name.

"DiNozzo, McGee! You alright?"

"Yeah boss"

As Gibbs went for the closet door they were both thinking the same thing.

What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
